The Rape
by Naleyalltheway
Summary: When Haley gets raped, it takes her and Nathan's reltionship to a new level.
1. Chapter 1

Haley was on working late at her cousin's boutique when she heard a noise. She jumped up and looked around. It was late and she was tired. She gave it up to sleep depression. When she turned around, she was hit from behind and fell to the floor.

Nathan was at the rivercourt with Lucas and some guys from the rivercourt. He was worried because Haley hadn't called him. He just figured that she was busy with work. But he forgot all about her when he was tossed the ball. He knocked the ball in the hole. He smirked when his team shouted.

"I know. It's how I do. Its how I always do." He hi-fived his brother and hugged them.

"Hey, listen I don't think Haley would like this ego attitude. Keep it down." Lucas said. He was always looking out for Haley. He wanted Nathan to be good for his best friend. He knew Haley and he was going to make sure she had the best first relationship ever.

"Has she called yet?" Nathan asked. He was really worried. "She always calls me when she's working." Nathan was looking around. "Where is she?"

"She's working. It's Saturday night. There are probably a lot of girls wanting to shop with their girlfriends. She's fine."

Nathan nodded. "Okay, you're right."

Haley locked up the store and she headed over to her boyfriend's. She knocked on the door. His mother answered the door and she gasped. "Come on in sweetie." She guided her to the couch. Her clothes were all bloody and she has bruises and cuts on her face and arms. "Sweetie, what happened?"

"I was raped." Haley said with tears running down her face. Deb just pulled her close to her and she brushed her hair with her hands. "Don't tell Nathan."

**I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT I WASN'T REALLY SURE HOW TO START IT. I'VE WANTED TO WRITE THIS FOR SOME TIME, BUT I GOT INSPIRED WITH 'A LIFE INTERUPTED'. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER, I HOPE. HA! HA!**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**HALEY GOES TO THE HOSPITAL**

**NATHAN FINDS OUT **

**I CAN'T STRESS ENOUGH. THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE MORE I WILL WANT TO UPDATE. SO IF YOU READ IT, JUST REVIEW. I DON'T CARE IF IT'S JUST TO SAY GREAT CHAPTER. BUT I WOULD APPRECIATE A DETAILED REVIEW.**

**THANK YOU**


	2. Chapter 2

"Haley." Deb said. She was holding Haley for about a half hour. "Haley, you should really go get seen." She wanted Haley to be safe and she knew Haley should go get checked out.

"I can't." Haley shook her head. "I don't want to."

"Why not?" Deb asked.

"I don't want anyone to see me like this." She didn't know what made her say this but she just felt she needed to. "I want Nathan."

Just then, Nathan came in and saw Haley. He knelt down beside her and he held her hand. "Hales?" He asked. He didn't know what happened.

Haley looked at him with a tear stained face. "Take me to the hospital." Nathan just nodded. He had no clue what was going on. Did she get mugged? Attacked?

At the hospital, Haley never said anything. Deb talked for her. Nathan held onto her. Haley sat on the table in a dressing gown and she held onto the examination table. "Haley, were you raped?" Nathan gasped next to her and she just nodded. "Do you want to report it?" Haley nodded.

"Did he wear a condom?" The doctor asked. Haley shook her head. "Did he ejaculate inside you?" Haley nodded and a whole bunch of tears rushed down her face.

"Is there a way to like get it out of me?" Haley did not want it in her.

"Yes we can wash it out, but it won't help if some sperm has already passed the cervix. But don't worry; we'll give you something for that."

"Thank you." Haley said and she held on tight to Nathan's hand. She lied back to let her doctor examine her. Nathan just stayed near Haley's head and held her hand. He didn't want to look down there.

"Haley, I'm gonna ask you to scoot your bottom closer. This may hurt, but I just want to get some samples for the rape kit." Haley nodded and closed her eyes shut tight. "It's almost over."

Haley nodded and gripped Nathan hand. Outside, Deb was calling Haley's parents, letting them know what was going on.

Nathan put Haley to bed in his room. The doctor gave her a sedative to help her fall asleep. He covered her up and went downstairs where his mother was making them tea.

"Does she know who did it?" Deb asked.

Nathan shook his head. "She was knocked out when it was happening."

"Poor girl, I wish it didn't happen to her. She doesn't deserve this, no one deserves it."

The next day, Haley woke up and smiled when she caught Nathan staring at her. "What's going on?"

"It's okay. Do you remember what happened last night?" Haley nodded. "They gave you a sedative and I took your home. Don't worry, your mom and dad know you're here. My mom called them last night."

Haley looked down at the blanket that surrounded her. "Don't hate me."

Nathan lifted her chin with his forefinger. "Why on earth would I hate you?"

"I'm not a virgin anymore. I'm different now. I'm ruined down there."

"That doesn't matter to me Haley. I still love you no matter what. Nothing will change that. And you're not ruined. Some guy took advantage of you. I'm angry at the guy, not you. You; I'm more in love with." Nathan smirked.

Haley smiled and gave Nathan a passion filled kiss. "I love you too." She said once they pulled apart. "I don't know how I got so lucky."

"It helps that you're kind, and smart and funny, and hot." Haley blushed at that which made Nathan kiss her.

Haley shook her head. "I just hate that we won't be as special. I mean, I lost my virginity and I don't even remember it."

Nathan went over to the chair and brought some clothes to her. "My mom said you could borrow these." Nathan went outside to wait for her and when she came out, she was crying.

"Hales, are you okay?"

Haley shook her head. "I just want my mom. Take me home."

"Baby." Lydia said as soon as Haley opened the door. "Are you okay?" She hugged her daughter tight. Jimmy came running in and hugged his daughter too.

Nathan stood off to the side and watched the family gather in a hug. "Um, she had a rape kit and she got something like the morning after pill. She should be fine."

Jimmy walked up to Nathan and embraced him in a hug. "Thank you."

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**HALEY GOES BACK TO SCHOOL**

**HALEY REMEMBERS SOMETHING**

**NATHAN GETS ARRESTED**

**I CAN'T STRESS ENOUGH. THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE MORE I WILL WANT TO UPDATE. SO IF YOU READ IT, JUST REVIEW. I DON'T CARE IF IT'S JUST TO SAY GREAT CHAPTER. BUT I WOULD APPRECIATE A DETAILED REVIEW.**

**THANK YOU**


End file.
